Disney Princess Movies Trivia
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: The Trivia of the Disney Princess Movies


Disney Princess Movies Trivia

Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Trivia

■The movie's title uses the word "dwarfs" which was the traditional plural of "dwarf". The Lord of the Rings by John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, published in three volumes from 29 July, 1954 to 20 October, 1955, instead popularized the spelling "dwarves". Both plural forms have been used interchangeably since then.

■There are only two times the word(s) dwarf(s) has been used. Once by the Magic Mirror, "Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, dwells Snow White, fairest of them all." This is said when the Queen believes Snow White is dead. And again by the queen as the hag after searching for an antidote for the Poison Apple spell. She says "The dwarfs will think she's dead! She'll be buried alive!"

■A version with live actors based on the film, titled Snow White: The Fairest of Them All and starring Kristin Kreuk, was made in 2002.

■Upon seeing the film, Russian director Sergei Eisenstein called it the greatest ever made.

■The song, "Someday My Prince Will Come" has become a jazz standard that has been performed by numerous artists, including Buddy Rich, Oscar Peterson, and Miles Davis.

■The movie was chosen by the American Film Institute as the number one animated film of all-time.

■In 1979 the film inspired a stage musical. It premiered at Radio City Musical Hall and starred Broadway stage veteran Anne Francine as The Queen and then-unknown Mary Jo Salerno as Snow White. It was directed and staged by Frank Wagner and produced Robert Jani and it is known for saving Radio City Musical Hall from closing down. In 1980, it was taped and broadcast on HBO as "Snow White Live".

■Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is one of the few classical Disney movies to not have a sequel. Possibly due to the fact that there is no story to be continued.

■The Seven Dwarfs have only four fingers; one thumb and three other digits.

■Walt Disney actually bet his own house that this film would be a success.

■Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is the first Disney animated film, as well as the first Disney film overall, to be preserved in the National Film Registry of the Library of Congress. Four other Disney films would later achieve this honor and be preserved in the following future years: Fantasia in 1990, Pinocchio in 1994, Beauty and the Beast in 2002 and Bambi in 2011.

Cinderella Movie Trivia

■Talk show host Mike Douglas was the singing voice of the unnamed Prince (usually just called "Prince Charming") in this film.

■The sequence in which Cinderella's rags turn into a magnificent ball gown, animated by Marc Davis, was Walt Disney's favorite piece of animation ever to come out of the studio. It bears resemblance to the transformation in Enchanted.

■In the CBS television special AFI's 10 Top 10, the movie was named the 9th Best Animated Feature of all time.

■Not only is the name of the Prince never revealed, but he is nowhere in the film mentioned as "Prince Charming".

■Ilene Woods beat exactly 309 girls for the part of Cinderella, after some demo recordings of her singing a few of the film's songs were presented to Walt Disney. However, she had no idea she was auditioning for the part until Disney contacted her; she initially made the recordings for a few friends who sent them to Disney without telling her. In 2003, she was awarded a Disney Legend award for her voicework on the film Cinderella.

■When the film was released on the Platinum Edition DVD, Cinderella's hair was colored yellow blonde instead of strawberry-blonde like it was originally, and her ball dress was recolored blue instead of white, presumably to match the merchandise.

■The unnamed Prince, or Prince Charming, was given a name in the ABC fairy tale drama, Once Upon a Time, as Prince Thomas, since the unnamed prince from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs had been dubbed Prince Charming in the program.

■When Walt had the resources to return to full-length animation in the late 1940s after the war, he was indecisive over whether they should produce Cinderella or Alice in Wonderland first and finally decided to have two animation crews working on each film compete with each other to see not only which would finish first but also which did the best job.

■Dinah Shore and Deanna Durbin were considered for the role of Cinderella, but after Walt heard demo recordings of the film's score by big band singer Ilene Woods, the relatively unknown Woods (who only had one film credit before this film) was cast in the title role.

■The Prince is usually known as Prince Charming, though some source material shows that his name is Henri, or Henry.

■"Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella" is playing at Broadway Theater in New York City. This is the first Broadway production of "Cinderella" with a brand new story line.

Sleeping Beauty Movie Trivia

■When Maleficent reveals Aurora's body to the good fairies, Aurora is drawn to appear as if her neck was broken. In later shots, her neck is stable.

■Briar Rose is another name given to Sleeping Beauty and appears in the German version of the story.

■Instead of a certain day, Maleficent's curse has a 16-year time period to be fulfilled.

■Although there are no blatantly comical characters in the movie (like the mice in Cinderella) the parents of the Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip serve as mild comic relief. Including parents in the film was also an unusual addition.

■Aurora is one of the seven Princesses of Heart in the popular Square Enix game Kingdom Hearts, and Maleficent is a villain in all three Kingdom Hearts games. The good fairies appear in Kingdom Hearts II, giving Sora new clothes.

■Aurora's mother, the queen as a character, has no name credited to her. The only version of the story which gives her a name is a 1993 adaptation by A.L. Singer, where she is named Queen Leah.

■The movie was quite similar to Rich Animation Studio's animated film "The Swan Princess", which had a princess cursed by a sorcerer (just like Maleficent cursed Aurora). In the end, the princess died temporarily (like Aurora fell in a deep sleep) and a prince saved her by killing the sorcerer, whom had turned into a huge bat (just like Maleficent morphed into a dragon and Prince Phillip killed her and saved the princess with "True Love's Kiss").

■The cookies the fairies eat with tea are shaped like Mickey Mouse's head and ears.

■Second only to Dumbo (who didn't speak at all), this Disney title character has very few lines of actual dialogue throughout the entire film. In fact, Aurora says nothing at all in the film's second half, even after being awakened from the sleeping spell.

■The musical score throughout the film was provided by the Berlin Symphony Orchestra.

■The complex and detailed background paintings, most of them done by Frank Armitage and Eyvind Earle usually took seven to ten times longer to paint than average, which takes about a workday to complete. As opposed to having the backgrounds be designed to match the characters, Sleeping Beauty's characters were designed to match the backgrounds.

■Sleeping Beauty is the only Disney movie with square trees.

■The moment where Aurora pricks her finger as well as the fight of Prince Phillip with Malificent are referenced in the Nightwish song FantasMic, with the lyrics "Maleficent's fury /The spindle so luring/Dragon fight".

■Upon release, the scene where Prince Phillip encounters the dragon was thought too intense for children.

■The original concept for Sleeping Beauty began in 1950 (after having animated two other princess fairy tales). Work on the film was delayed because Walt's attention was turned to the building of Disneyland.

■Walt Disney had originally envisioned Sleeping Beauty as his masterpiece.

■Because Sleeping Beauty was such a box office disappointment, Disney focused more on live-action films for two years (there were ten before Disney released another animated feature - 101 Dalmatians. The style of animation in this film was radically different possibly because Sleeping Beauty had been such a failure).

■The royal couple dances a waltz during the forest scene, and at the end of the film. However, the film takes place in the 14th century, and the waltz was not invented until the 18th century.

The Little Mermaid Movie Trivia

■The film was originally planned as one of Disney's earliest films. Production started soon after Snow White, but was put on hold due to various circumstances. In the 1980s, the Disney company did not know that Walt had intended to make a Little Mermaid film. The Disney Company thought of the idea independently. While in production in the 1980s, someone found Walt's Mermaid script by chance. Many of his changes to Hans Christian Andersen's original story were coincidentally the same as the changes made by Disney writers in the 1980s.

■Glen Keane, the supervising animator for Ariel, jokingly stated on the 100 Greatest Cartoons DVD that Ariel looks exactly like his wife "without the fins." The character's body shape and personality were based upon that of Alyssa Milano, then starring on TV's Who's the Boss?; the effect of her hair underwater was based on footage of Sally Ride, when she was in space; and her live action reference model was Sherri Stoner .

■When Scuttle is providing "vocal romantic stimulation" while Eric and Ariel are out at the lagoon, he is actually squawking his own version of Tchaikovsky's "Romeo and Juliet".

■A number of backgrounds used during the "Kiss the Girl" number were recycled from Disney's earlier film The Rescuers.

■The dress Carlotta wears is a larger version of the one used by Cinderella in Cinderella.

■The Little Mermaid ranks as #51 of the 100 Greatest Cartoons as voted in Great Britain.

■Near the start of the film when King Triton is seen riding a dolphin-pulled chariot over an audience of mermaids and mermen, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy can be seen in the audience.

■Ursula's design was based off the famous drag queen, Divine .

■In the contract Ursula has Ariel sign, if one were to pause as the camera pans down, one could see a Hidden Mickey between a bunch of jumbled letters.

■During Scuttle's disruption of the wedding between Eric and Vanessa, The Grand Duke and King from Cinderella can be seen standing together in the background.

■In scenes of transformation in the franchise, one only sees the mermaid to human transition, where the tail splits in half with each becoming a leg. In this film we see that happen to Ariel when Ursula turns her into a human, in the sequel the same thing happens to Melody, when Ursula's magic from a bottle wears out on her, whilst she was trapped in an ice cave with Flounder. But it is never the other way round, in this movie, in Vanessa's wedding scene when Ariel is about to kiss Eric, she only jerks upward in pain and slips down on the deck (she is only shown to the waist), a clip later, her tail is shown having just transformed and in the sequel, when Melody is transformed, her feet are covered in swirling green lights before her tail pops out.

■In the scene after Ursula is destroyed, Ariel's pose as she looks longingly at Eric bears resemblance to the famous statue of Andersen's little Mermaid in Copenhagen (sculpted by Edward Eriksen ).

■According to the DVD commentary, the shark that chases Ariel and Flounder at the beginning is named Glut, and he was planned to return for a rematch with Flounder later on.

■In the video game series, Kingdom Hearts Ariel is the only official Disney Princess featured in the game who is not one of the fabled Princesses of Heart. Strangely, Alice of Alice in Wonderland is featured as a Princess of Heart, while unlike Ariel, is not a princess.

■The color that Disney Imagineers created for Ariel's tail was, in fact, created just for the movie and was aptly called "Ariel".

■On the main menu (disc 1) of Finding Nemo, one of the things Dory says is: "I'm so excited! I've always wanted to see The Little Mermaid!"

■When this film was re-released in theatres in 1997, some of the foreign translations were redubbed. The original dubbings were returned when the film was released on DVD.

■The first-ever Russian dubbing of this film was made in 2006. Prior to this, one male voice was dubbed on top of the English version.

■Ariel has been compared to Disney heroines before her. She is most physically similar to Alice from Alice in Wonderland.

■The final defeat of Ursula is very similar to the climax of Howard Philips Lovecraft's short story, "The Call of Cthulhu". Cthulhu is also a giant human-octopus hybrid (although his overall appearance is closer to that of Davy Jones) who is also vanquished by the prow of a ship being rammed into him.

■In the original story, The Little Mermaid didn't have a happy ending. However, Hans Christian Anderson believed this ending to be too depressing, and altered it. In his revised version, the Little Mermaid still does not marry the Prince, but is instead offered the opportunity to slay him and return to life as a mermaid. Her refusal to do so is an act of true love, and thus as she is turning into seafoam (the manner in which merfolk die) and reborn as a Sylph; an aerial spirit with an immortal soul devoted to helping children, and will enter heaven.

Aladdin Movie Trivia

■Upon release, the film was geared more at males than females, in part due to the Disney Princess franchise not yet existing.

■When Rajah changes back to his normal self, his head turns into Mickey Mouse's for a split second.

■Seven different video games based on the movie were produced. Each one released for the Sega Genesis, Sega Game Gear, Super Nintendo Entertainment System (later ported to the Game Boy Advance), Game Boy, Game Boy Color and Sony PlayStation. The PlayStation version is actually an alternate sequel to the film, telling a whole new story compared to the theatrical release or either of its direct-to-video siblings.

■Robin Williams, the voice of the Genie, also voiced the Merchant. This is because the Merchant was originally supposed to return at the end singing a reprise of the opening song "Arabian Nights", revealing that he himself was at one time the Genie but had transformed into a human. This was changed during production and the Merchant only reappeared at the end of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, singing the "Arabian Nights" reprise that had already been recorded for the original movie.

■The Genie of the Magic Lamp (played voice of Hans Conried) in the 1981 movie 1001 Arabian Nights.

■The genie's appearance is similar to that of the genie in the 1940 movie, The Thief of Bagdad. That film's villain, an evil vizier named Jafar, is virtually the same character as Jafar in Aladdin - from his appearance to his manner of speaking to his actions (bewitching the sultan, wooing the princess so he can become sultan himself). The film also features a human sidekick named Abu.

■The movie was also featured in the video game Kingdom Hearts, mirroring the plot of the movie loosely, but was cut down and altered to fit the game. In Agrabah, Aladdin teams up with Sora to fight off the Heartless invading his home. Princess Jasmine was kidnapped by Jafar and the Heartless, as she was revealed to be one of the Princesses of Heart. Once the Keyhole was sealed, Genie joins up with Sora as a summon under Aladdin's request to help them save Jasmine. A facsimile of Agrabah was also used for Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories for the Game Boy Advance. The world returns for Kingdom Hearts II, although the story involves more elements from The Return of Jafar, with the peddler from the start of the first film replacing Abis Mal.

■Some of the original songs before the story was rewritten and half of the characters were cut: "Proud of Your Boy" (supposed to be sung by Aladdin to his mother [who was later removed from the story] while she was sleeping), "Call Me A Princess", "Why Me", "Babkak, Omar, Aladdin, Kassim", "Humiliate The Boy" (sung by Jafar, cut as it was considered too cruel for the film), "High Adventure", and "Count on Me" (which was something Aladdin sung to his friends and family), which was changed to "A Whole New World". Rough versions of "High Adventure" and "Proud of Your Boy" can be found in the Special Edition Soundtrack. "Why Me" was recorded in the studio with Jonathan Freeman and can be found on the compilation album Aladdin: Magical Selections.

■Vocal doubles were used for the singing voices of the three major characters-Brad Kane for Scott Weinger (Aladdin), Lea Salonga for Linda Larkin (Jasmine), and Bruce Adler for Robin Williams (The Merchant), although Williams did do his own singing voice for the Genie.

■In 2003, Disney's California Adventure opened "Aladdin-A Musical Spectacular," a stage show based on the movie. The show has been quite popular due to the fact that while roughly 90% of it is scripted, the dialogue of the Genie constantly changes to reflect popular culture of the time. The show also carries an additional song, "To Be Free" written for the show and sung by Jasmine

■While in this film, the Genie only transforms twice into another Disney character; throughout the entire trilogy, he performs such transformations 12 times (not counting a second appearance as Jafar).

■In The Story of Prince Ahmed and Periebanou, a story found in the 1001 Arabian Nights, "Prince Ali" is the name of a brother of Prince Ahmed, the hero of the story.

■It has been said that Bill Plympton was originally considered to animate the Genie, as his animated shorts tend to feature many transformations.

■The Prince bitten by Rajah at the start of the film is addressed by the Sultan as Prince Achmed. Possibly a reference to the 1926 animated film The Adventures of Prince Achmed.

■The design of the Genie resembles that of a character shown in a 1959 Disney short, "Eyes in Outer Space" which can be found in the Walt Disney Treasures: Tomorrowland DVD set. [1]

■The animated character of Aladdin was originally designed based on actor Michael J. Fox but during production it was decided that he wasn't "appealing enough" and they decided to draw to instead resemble actor Tom Cruise.

■Aladdin was one of the American Film Institute's 500 nominees for the 100 Funniest American Movies, but it did not make the final list.

■This is the first Disney movie to mention Allah or any other religious figure outside of Christianity.

■This was the last Disney film completed and the first Disney film to be released in theaters when Disney Legend Sterling Holloway passed away.

■The film bares a resemblance to Richard Williams' long-in-development animated film, The Thief and the Cobbler, which began production 28 years before Aladdin's release and features a similar Arabian aesthetic and even some character designs (the main antagonist of The Thief, Zigzag, appears to be a cross between Jafar and Genie). In fact, the many of the Disney animators took some inspiration from The Thief and the Cobbler, and some of the crew (most notably Eric Goldberg) even worked on both films. Ironically, after Williams was kicked off his pet project, the new producers retooled it into a mockbuster of Aladdin and released under then Disney subsidiary Miramax Films.

Pocahontas Movie Trivia

■This was the fifth and last Disney feature during the Renaissance to win the Academy Award for both Best Original Score and Best Original Song. The previous films were The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. After this film onwards, Disney features either won or were nominated for score and song, but did not win both.

■Gordon Tootoosis later portrayed Powhatan in another Pocahontas movie called "Pocahontas: the Legend".

■Russell Means (who portrayed Chief Powhatan in this movie) and Gordon Tootoosis (who played the role in the live-action 1999 film and played Kekata here) both died in 2012.

■Pocahontas is the only Disney Renaissance movie to have a "Rotten" rating on Rotten Tomatoes

■Similar to Mulan, Pocahontas was based on a true story.

■Meeko and Flit don't speak, this is to make the movie more serious.

■Disney animators said this was one of the hardest films to produce because the complex colors, angular shapes, and facial expressions took longer to create.

■As Roy Disney said in the VHS tape of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves in 1994,"It's the adventure of a young Native-American woman who fought against hatred with the power of love.".

■Pocahontas was in production at the same time as The Lion King.

■The animation is flatter and has a more geometric appearance. Movies such as Sleeping Beauty and 101 Dalmatians carry the same style.

■"Colors of the Wind" was the first song to be written and the first step in the Pocahontas movie process.

■John Candy had provided a voice for "Redfeather" a turkey who assisted Pocahontas, but when Candy died this idea was taken out.

■In the first draft of the film, Grandmother Willow was written as a male character who was the spirit of the river, but then when realizing Pocahontas lacked a motherly figure, Grandmother Willow was created.

■55 animators created Pocahontas.

■Richard White was originally going to voice Governor Ratcliffe , but his voice was too distinct as Gaston to have him voice again.

■Disney animators felt that they needed a well known actor to voice John Smith.

■The film released on June 23, 1995 was the four- hundredth anniversary of the real Pocahontas' birth.

■In the scene where Kekata reads the smoke to find out more about the white men, he compares the white men to "ravaging wolves." The wolves then circle Kocoum and then Powhatan stops them with his arm. This is a foreshadow of Kocoum 's death and Ratcliffe attempts to kill Powhatan.

■Pocahontas is one of the few animated Disney features that does not have any of its characters in the Kingdom Hearts series, though it is possible that the characters will be featured at some point in the game in the future.

■Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz later worked on the music for The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Mulan Movie Trivia

■When Ling loses his teeth after getting punched in the face, you see him later with all of his teeth back.

■During the trek to the pass and during the battle, the number of soldiers increases and decreases multiple times.

■Mulan was the first movie created outside LA, California, created by Disney's Studio in Florida.

■Mulan was almost a PG movie but went by different standards to get G.

■During the avalanche, Mulan's helmet gets blown off and Shang's horse disappears but are both seen later in the film.

■It took 5 years to make Mulan.

■The movie was almost a short movie called China Doll until Robert San Souci came along.

■Mulan was originally supposed to be betrothed to a wealthy man but this was changed so that it wouldn't seem she was joining the army for selfish reasons.

■When the troops discover that the Huns destroyed a village in the Tun Shao Pass, numerous dead bodies of soldiers can be seen, making Mulan the only Disney movie that shows numerous dead bodies.

■Mulan awards, by far, the Disney highest relatively 'on screen' bodycount since the avalanche implies the death of thousands of Hun's leaving only a few survivors.

■The original theatrical release poster for Mulan makes a cameo in Nani's bedroom in Lilo and Stitch.

■Lea Salonga, who sings as Mulan, sang as Jasmine

Frozen Movie Trivia

Frozen features several nods to Disney's other feature-length Hans Christian Anderson tale, The Little Mermaid, sometimes for the purpose of altering its elements rather starkly:

■While The Little Mermaid begins with a view from the sky and later descends into the sea, Frozen begins with a view from under the sea and later ascends into the sky.

■Both films begin with a pinch of backstory/foreshadowing delivered by men at work. In The Little Mermaid, sailors sing of Triton and Ursula in "Fathoms Below". In Frozen, ice harvesters give more vague foreshadowing in "Frozen Heart", but this time Elsa is not the villain like Ursula was.

■While fantasizing about Prince Eric, Ariel speaks to and caresses the face of his statue. Anna does this also, yet in her case her affections are given to the handsome bust of an unknown dream prince...which ends up on top of a wedding-like cake.

■The appearance and mannerisms of the Duke of Weselton invite comparison to those of Grimsby from The Little Mermaid. However, only one of them can be trusted.

■Both Ariel and Anna fall in love at first sight (though Anna only think she does) with a handsome prince whom they have never met before. However, only Ariel can hope to gain with them a "happily ever after" with that specific prince.

■Both Ariel and Elsa are forced to keep deep secrets locked away even from their own siblings. Once these secrets are revealed, both are greeted with destructive rejection, run away from their homes, and do something reckless involving dangerous magic. In both cases, the character can at this point be redeemed only by love (as it turns out, the self-sacrifice of a family member), yet in Elsa's case the magic comes from within.

■Both Ariel and Anna enjoy the companionship of a silly sidekick who has little understanding of the world. Scuttle is a natural creature while Olaf is a magical one, but both give their heroine hope of survival in the 11th hour.

■Although some Disney Princess characters appear in films outside their franchise, such as in a non-related film (ie, Belle's cameo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame) or as a storybook/painting (such as the reference to Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty in Beauty and the Beast as well as Aurora's painting in The Little Mermaid), Frozen is the first film within the Disney Princess franchise to have two separate representatives in the Disney Princess series directly appear alongside each other (Rapunzel appears as a cameo during Elsa's coronation in the beginning of the film, as one of the attendees).

■Frozen's love story is similar to that of Enchanted: The main heroine falls in love with the prince, and after a disaster, has to spend time with someone else, and finds out out at the end that her true love is actually not the prince, but the person whom she spent more time with. Both heroines also have a duet with the prince, and want to marry as soon as possible.

■The names of four of the main characters were inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's name; Hans, Kristoff, Anna, & Sven.

■The name Hans is also commonly used in Norway, Sweden and Denmark; these are the same places that Hans' home might be located.

■In the original fairy tale, The Snow Queen promised Kai a pair of skates if he solved a puzzle for her. As a reference to this, Elsa gives Anna a pair of skates at the end.

■Gloves are used as major symbolism throughout the movie, but most noticeably with the characters, Elsa and Hans; both characters wear gloves when attempting to conceal their true selves, and their true identities are revealed when the characters remove their gloves (and Hans goes back into hiding his true self when he puts his gloves back on).

■The only time Anna speaks with authority in a serious manner is when she says: "Bring me my horse" and "I leave Prince Hans in charge."

■The phrase "Hang in there" is used at multiple points in the movie. As seen in the trailer, it is used by Olaf as he is falling to his possible-doom off of a cliff outside Elsa's ice castle, and it is also used inside Arendelle's castle, where it is offered as encouragement by 9-year-old Anna to (a painting of) Joan of Arc. Kristoff says "Hang in there" to Anna while they're riding on Sven back to the castle. Elsa also offers similar encouragement to an emperiled Olaf.

■Frozen is the second film based on a fairytale to not be named after the original title, Tangled was the first.

■There were many changes in the script StitchKingdom gave on their website in October 2013 before the final one. One example is Kristoff's line, featured in the the first trailer: "You wanna talk about a problem? I sell ice for a living." In the film, he says: "You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living."

■The words "anymore" and "door" is used as a rhyme in 5 songs, chronologically ordered.

■In "Do You Want to Build a Snowman", 5-year old Anna sings: "I never see you anymore, come out the door."

■In "For the First Time in Forever", Anna sings: "The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore."

■In "Love is an Open Door", Hans and Anna sing: "Say goodbye (say goodbye) to the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore. Love is an open door."

■In "Let it Go", Elsa sings: "Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door."

■In "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)", Anna sings: "Please don't slam the door, you don't have to keep your distance anymore."

■In For the First Time in Forever (Reprise), Elsa's line "What do I not know?" sounds very much like the line Cinderella sings in Rodgers and Hammerstein's production: "I do not know that this is so." Santino Fontana, who voices Hans, is Prince Topher in the Broadway version.

■Only 5 characters, plus the trolls, sing.

■Anna sings only 4 times: "Do You Want to Build a Snowman", "For the First Time in Forever", "Love Is An Open Door" and "For the First in Forever (Reprise)".

■Elsa sings only three times: "For the First Time in Forever" (She sings a few lines during the song), "Let it Go" and "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)".

■Hans only sings once, which is "Love Is An Open Door".

■Kristoff only sings once, which is "Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People".

■Olaf only sings once, which is "In Summer".

■The trolls only sing once, which is "Fixer Upper".

■Frozen marks the third use of ultra widescreen (Super Technirama 70) in a Disney animated film since and Sleeping Beauty and The Black Cauldron.

■When Elsa is holding the scepter and orb, the bishop proclaims: "Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr…" In English this means: "As she holds the holy properties, and is crowned in this holy place, I present to you… Queen Elsa of Arendelle".

■In the script, it reads: "Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELL- gah STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear U- thear...

Brave Movie Trivia

■This is the first Pixar movie to have a female protagonist and Pixar's first fairy tale. All previous Pixar films' leading ladies (if there were any) were less important than the leading men.

■This is the eighth Pixar film to have more than one song, the first being Toy Story, the second being Toy Story 2, the third being Monsters, Inc. (counting the song Put that Thing Back Where It Came From in clips during the credits), the fourth being Cars, the sixth being Toy Story 3, and the seventh being Cars 2.

■Brave is set in the kingdom of DunBroch, during the 10th century.

■Brave is the first (and so far only) Pixar movie in which the villain has no dialogue at all.

■Mark Andrews confirmed that the Pizza Planet truck, as well as Pixar's other traditional Easter eggs will appear in Brave: "All the typical things, those little insider jokes are all in the movie." It was reported that Tia Kratter, art director of the film, has hinted during her presentation at the D23 Expo that the truck would be in the Witch's house.

■On Fridays, the animators had to wear kilts as part of their work routine.

■During the Brave Press Event (held April 3-5, 2012), it was stated that 111,394 storyboards were created for the film. This compares to 80,000 for Cars 2 and 92,854 for Toy Story 3.

■There are more than 100 unique hair/facial hair combinations used in "Brave" for human characters and animals. Each variant can appear in any of nine different colors, creating more than 900 hairstyle/color variants.

■Brave is the second Disney musical film in which only two songs are sung by characters, while the rest are in the background, the first being Tarzan. Neither The Emperor's New Groove nor Brother Bear nor Home on the Range count because each have only one song sung by characters (counting a reprise of the one such song in the first of those films).

■Brave is the third Pixar film to be rated PG, after The Incredibles and Up.

■Brave's logo include a stylised representation of Merida in the "B" and of Queen Elinor in the "E."

■This is the fourth Pixar film to take place in a country other than the United States, after Finding Nemo (Australia), Ratatouille (France) and Cars 2 (multiple locations like Japan, Italy and the United Kingdom, though the United States was shown at the very beginning and end of that film).

■The end credits of the movie include a special tribute to Steve Jobs, who died on October 5, 2011 of pancreatic cancer.

■John Ratzenberger, having appeared in every Pixar film to date, was the only all-American voice actor in Brave; all other voice actors were British or Scottish, though Craig Ferguson is partially American.

■Robbie Coltrane and Julie Walters (the respective voices for Lord Dingwall and the Witch) had previously both appeared in the Harry Potter film series as Rubeus Hagrid and Molly Weasley, respectively.

■Also, the final movie had the Grey Lady played by Kelly Macdonald, and three of the movies had the character Prof. Trelawney played by Emma Thompson.

■Brave is the first Pixar film in which any of its songs (in the body of the film) are sung by characters; Merida and her mother sing "Noble Maiden Fair" in a flashback scene of when the former was a little girl, and King Fergus and other men sing "Song of Mor'du".

■Brave is somewhat similar to Brother Bear because they both have to do with characters being turned into bears by magic, the differences being that Elinor cannot speak as a bear, there are no talking animals and Elinor stays human in the end.


End file.
